Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing a micro lens array using a mold having a surface for forming a lens shape. The method includes the steps of: forming multiple lens substrates by using the mold to cure a first resin into the lens shape on a first substrate; arranging the lens substrates in an array; forming a master having a surface for forming the lens shape by plating the arrayed lens substrates; forming a mother by plating the master surface for forming the lens shape; forming a molding die using the mother; curing and forming a second resin into the lens shape on a second substrate using the molding die; and performing dry etching to remove the second resin and part of the second substrate.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of producing a fine structure by sequentially transferring a fine pattern on the surface of a mother stamper. The method includes the steps of: (1) fixing the mother stamper at a specified position of a substrate; (2) supplying a resin between the mother stamper and the substrate; (3) pressing the mother stamper against the resin in vacuum; (4) curing the resin; (5) separating the mother stamper from the cured resin; (6) moving the mother stamper or the substrate so as to change a relative position between the mother stamper and the substrate; and (7) repeating the steps (2) through (6) for a specified number of times after the step (6).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 2005-41125
[Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 2003-94445